


Early Mornings

by Imposterzoe



Series: Early Mornings [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imposterzoe/pseuds/Imposterzoe
Summary: Brooke wakes up early. Yvie doesn't.And Brooke wouldn't have it any other way.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Yvie Oddly
Series: Early Mornings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707721
Kudos: 11





	Early Mornings

Brock was an early riser. His ballet training had it ingrained in his system. The latest he ever awoke was eleven and that was usually after a night of getting blackout drunk.

So he wasn't surprised when he woke up at seven a.m. sharp. But the person in his arms had the exact opposite sleep schedule.

Jovan, who had his head on Brock's shoulder, rarely woke up before noon. But that's why Brock adored these early mornings.

He watched as the sun hit his boyfriend, making his bronze skin sparkle. His normally emotionless face held the slightest of content smiles as he nuzzled Brock's shoulder. The quiet in the room was only broken by Brock's breathing and Jovan's soft snores.

Brock decided to consider his choices for this morning.

Maybe he could make breakfast. Or pick Jovan up and carry him to the living room, letting him wake up to his favorite movie. He could kiss Jovan awake and let him choose a spot for breakfast. 

He could kiss Jovan awake and not stop. Let the day start with some calm morning sex if Jovan was in the mood. 

Turning on music. Have an all day dance party. Or sketch for hours. Maybe just staying in bed, listening to any and everything as they sat in each other's arms.

He could scroll through his apps all morning. He could let himself go back to sleep, his head on top of Jovan's. 

His mental process is cut off as he hears a soft mumbling.

He glances down at Jovan who's smile had dropped slightly. He continued mumbling, getting more and more worked up. His legs move as if he's walking away and he pouts.

Then it clicks and Brock can't help but laugh hysterically. He covers his mouth but keeps snickering.

Jovan was reliving his Untucked fight with Vanessa and Silky. In his sleep. 

Brock leans down and kisses Jovan ever so softly. Almost immediately the frown is gone and the content smile has returned.

Brock almost goes back into his mind when Jovan mumbles his name. Brock smiles. 

He'd had many conversations with Jovan while he was asleep. They were kinda fun.

"Brock," he mumbled again.

Brock giggles again. "Yes, baby?"

Jovan's head turns up towards Brock's face. His eyes are still closed but his face is serious. His hand raises lethargically and finds its way to Brock's cheek. There's silence as the two "stare" at each other. 

Brock can't help but get a little anxious as he waits. Then Jovan speaks clearly and firmly.

"I. Want. Cupcakes."

Brock jerks back at the words, his head hitting his pillow as he cracks up. Jovan's head has fallen forward and his mouth has fallen silent.

"I hate you." Brock murmurs breathlessly as he wipes tears from his eyes. Jovan's head snaps back up and his eyes open. They were surprisingly clear.

"I love you." He says in a monotone voice. Brock is slightly shocked at the sudden activeness but that doesn't stop him from replying.

"I love you too," he whispers. Jovan smiles before his eyes roll back and he really conks out.

Brock raises Jovan's head and lays it back on his shoulder. But Jovan raises his head and turns on his side. Brock does the same, facing his boyfriend.

The second he does Jovan throws an arm and a leg over him. Brock mumbles a quiet, "Oh," and rolls on his back.

Jovan wraps his arms around Brock's neck, his legs entwined with his lover's. Brock kisses Jovan's forehead.

Jovan would have no idea how he ended up on top of Brock when he woke up in a couple hours. 

He would mumble, "I was actually craving cupcakes today," when Brock suggests it later. 

He would kiss Brock and murmur "I love you," like it was the first time he said it all day.

Brock knew these things would happen because that's how it went every morning. He was an early riser who got up in time to hear his boyfriend's sleep ramblings. 

He was an early riser who spent the morning wondering how to start the day, if at all. He sometimes made elaborate plans. 

Other times he had full blown panic attacks as he attempted to catalog the things he had to accomplish that day. All while his boyfriend slept on his shoulder.

Brock watched as the sun continued to move, making his boyfriend glow. He watched as Jovan buried his face in the crook of Brock's neck, his face holding that content look. 

Later, Brock would plan the day out to the finest detail.

But for right now, as his boyfriend cuddled into him, he was fine with his quiet early mornings.


End file.
